BEWD's Clues
by Trey Enma
Summary: Kaiba gets command of a new childrens T.V show....
1. Meeting the Cast

BEWD's Clues  
Meeting the Cast  
  
A big blue house stands in the distance, inside is everyone's new favorite children's television star, Seto Kaiba. The television show will debut today, the show is called Bewd's Clues.  
Inside the house Kaiba paces back and forth, muttering to himself about how Mokuba talked him into running a kids tv show. "Dammit, I don't know the first thing about running a childrens television show," Kaiba cursed as he paced. Faster and faster, Seto walked until the manager of the show came to the door of the house.  
"You're here early Seto, the show doesn't start filming for another hour,"spoke the manager.  
"I wanted to talk to you old man," Said Seto as he stopped pacing and looked at the manager for the first time. He was a white-haired balding man and was a little stocky, yet he wore a suit and carried a suitcase filled with money.  
"Yes Kaiba what is it,"asked the manager.  
"Why is it I, that shall do this, couldn't you have gotten that idiot Steve or his other friend to play the part," Kaiba said,"I don't like little kids, Hell, I can barely stand Mokuba, my little brother sometimes."  
"Come now Kaiba, said the manager as he looked at Kaiba with a twinkle in his eye,"There is nothing wrong with doing this, we even asked some of your friends to play parts, that way, you won't feel quite as alone on the stage."  
Kaiba shivered for a moment, the thought of Yugi seeing him do this show, or worse, that idiot Joey. "That dog wouldn't shut up about this, he'd tell everyone,"thought Kaiba clenching his fists,"Then I could never live my life....I would be the laughing stock of the entire town of Domino."  
The old man looked at Kaiba,"You won't have much to worry about, just be yourself,"he said as he grinned,"Just try and keep it rated G."  
Kaiba scowled and turned away,"Fine, I'll do this...but just for one season, then it's over, do you understand that old man,"said Kaiba.  
"Alright we'll try one season and see how things turn out for you Kaiba,"said the manager as he then turned and walked out of the house. The old man turned for a moment and looked over at Kaiba,"Oh and you'll need to meet the rest of the cast, come with me."  
Kaiba followed the old man to a large trailer and walked inside the door. "Is this where the rest of the cast will come,"Kaiba pondered as he sat down in a chair with a star and his name on it.  
The manager began to walk out of the trailer and said,"The rest of the cast should come in shortly, just be patient Seto." He walked out of the trailer and closed the door.  
Kaiba thought as he sat in his chair,"Who are the other cast members, and what friends are they talking about?"  
He didn't have long to think as the door opened and Kaiba saw the shadow of a man, that he had met before, much to his dismay. It was Malik Ishtahl, or better yet, his Yami.  
"You," Kaiba muttered as Malik walked into the trailer and sat down beside Kaiba.  
"So, you are the lead character, Seto Kaiba,"said Malik as he grinned evily.  
"What are you doing here Ishtahl,"Kaiba questioned him.  
"Check the chair Kaiba, it will state my job,"said Malik as he closed his eyes and awaited the other members of the cast to arrive.  
Kaiba looked at the job that Malik's Yami would be doing for his show, he couldn't believe his eyes. Malik was going to project the Blue Eyes White Dragon around the screen and contribute a Blue Eyes voice. Kaiba thought for a moment," So this means that he controls the show for the most part, he'll be my beloved dragon. He'll also be the second main star of this show, that means that he controls where the Blue Eyes will go and where he will put clues." Kaiba chuckled to himself before thinking again,"He's a psychotic killer, this should be a lot of fun, I wonder what the first clues will be."  
The trailer door opened again, and much to Kaiba's surprise the person that walked in was none other then Joey Wheeler.  
Joey looked at Kaiba and opened his mouth wide before speaking," Kaiba, you slippery slime bucket, It's you."  
Kaiba grinned as Joey sat down in the mailman's chair,"So the dog is going to be the mail man, heh, and if he says anything to anyone, I can talk about his part on the show. Maybe this show won't be too bad..." 


	2. Take 1

Kaiba chuckled as he thought to himself," Joey a Mailman, heh, I could always have a dog bite the dog in the ass."  
"Kaiba, " Said Joey and he glared as Kaiba," Let's get one thing straight, I'se only doing this for a little while, I needs da money."  
"Whatever, but,"Kaiba said," You will treat me with respect, if you don't, I'll have you fired. Understand dog?"  
Joey growled and gave in to Kaiba's demands,"Aight Kaiba."  
"Alright, Mr. Kaiba,"Kaiba sneered as he grinned at Joey.  
"Alright, Mr. Kaiba,"Joey couldn't believe it, he actually had to show Kaiba respect. Joey thought,"Dis betta not mean dat he's gonna be callin me a doggy dis whole time."  
After a while, the trailer door opened again, and another cast member entered the room. It was a young man with long silverish white hair, none other then Ryou Bakura.  
"And just what are you going to do here, kid,"asked Kaiba as he looked at the young Ryou.  
"Oh hello there Kaiba, how are you doing this day,"said Ryou.  
"Dats Mr. Kaiba, Bakura, he wants respect from you'se,"Joey said as he watched Ryou sit down in his chair.  
"Oh, that's okay Bakura, you can call me Kaiba,"Kaiba snickered as he looked at Joey for an instance. "And Im doing just fine, thank you for asking."  
"You son of a,"Joey thought," Not only is he giving Ryou special treatment, he'd prolly give it to da other cast, everyone cept me!"  
Kaiba noted the chair that Ryou was sitting in,"Hmmm, the Salt and Pepper shakers, I guess he'd do a good job."  
The manager opened the trailer door and looked inside,"Alright then, Is everyone here, good. Now everyone follow me to the studio for the filming."  
"What?,"Kaiba said," The cast consist of only myself, Ryou, Malik, and the mutt?"  
"Mutt!!"Joey thought angerly,"I can't wait until this is all over, and I beat you up Kaiba."  
"Oh no, the rest of the cast just arrived and went straight to the main studio,"said the Manager as he grinned and turned away," Now follow me."  
They followed the stocky man out of the trailer and into a larger filming area, inside Kaiba noticed more familiar faces. He saw Honda and he swore that Yuugi was somewhere in there as well. He stopped walking as the smaller man stopped suddenly, turned around and smiled at him.  
"What," Kaiba nearly snapped at him.  
"Alright then, its filming time, take your places everyone," he said and then walked to a fold up chair that said Director on the back of it.  
Kaiba walked into the fake house and sat down in his thinking chair, awaiting the filming to began. Malik took his place at the projection machine and lifted a mic to himself.  
"Alright spirit of the ring, you may come out for now...but project yourself into that pepper shaker,"thought Bakura, speaking to his millennium item and the darker spirit resting inside of his mind.  
The director raised his arm up and yelled," Action!"  
  
------------  
  
Some happy sounding music began to play as a picture of the house moved closer and closer to the screen. A picture of a blue mailbox appeared, on the box was a name. KAIBA.  
Seto sat in the thinking chair, staring angerly at the wall. "Why me, why the hell do I have to do this," he thought as he scowled. " I don't really have a need for the money."  
"Rawr Rawr," said the Blue Eyes White Dragon. (Now called Bewd, it takes too long to write the full name out every time) It jumped across the screen and into Kaiba's lap.(The Bewd is in a chibi or Super Deformed size)  
Kaiba let out a breath as the Bewd landed on him. "Damn,"Kaiba thought," This thing has some weight to it, it must be my new holo technology. At least its an interesting time to test that."  
"Rawr Rawr," said Bewd as it nuzzled against Kaiba.  
"What the hell do you, er...I mean what is it Bewd," asked Kaiba with a snap in his voice.  
The Bewd glared at Kaiba momentarily and then jumped on him again. "Rawr Rawr," it roared.  
Kaiba tried to remember the script as well as he could. At this point he was suppose to ask what time it was, but he really wasn't in the mood for this right now, so he glared at the Bewd a little longer before speaking at last. "Do you want to play a game boy?"  
The Bewd jumped up rapidly, smashing into Kaiba's lap with every hop, which proceeded to piss him off more and more. "Rawr Rawr Rawr Rawr," yelled the Bewd.  
"So you want to play a game, I wonder what game that he wants to play," asked Kaiba.  
From off the stage, Honda and Yugi were suppose to talk now. They yelled,"Bewd's Clues."  
"Oh god, those two sound like complete morons,"thought Kaiba as he looked at the Bewd for a moment. "This sucks." 


End file.
